villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny's gang
Johnny's gang is a group of bullies and students at the Cobra Kai Dojo. They are the main rivals of Daniel Larusso and overall secondary villains of the orginal Karate Kid. History Pre Karate Kid Johnny joined the Cobra Kai dojo when he was a kid. While it is unknown when the rest of the gang met Johnny, as well as when the gang was formed, it is evident that both occurred prior to the events of the orginal movie. Karate Kid The gang is first shown riding their motorcycles to the beach. When Johnny Lawrence, the leader of the gang notices his exgirlfriend Ali talking to Daniel, he becomes jealous. He then goes to the beach to talk to her. The gang follows him. However, his attempt of talking to her does not work out due to her not wanting to talk and Daniel constantly interering. Frustrated that Daniel keeps interfering, Johnny beats him up. Johnny and his gang are present during soccer tryouts at school. During tryouts Bobby Brown intentionally slide tackles Daniel which prompts Daniel to attack him, cultivating in Daniel getting kicked out. On one night when Daniel is riding his bike Johnny and his gang surround Daniel and knock him down a hill. A few months later during the halloween dance Daniel seeking revenge puts a hose over Johnny in the bathroom stall and drenches him with watter. An angry Johnny and his gang chase him down the street. They corner Daniel and beat him up. After a few rounds of beatings Bobby tries to convince the gang to stop hurting him, but both Johnny and Dutch refuse to listen. However, Mr. Miyagi swoops in and beats up the gang. After it is settled that Daniel would compete against the Cobra Kai in the All Valley tournament Daniel taunts Johnny and his gang which infuraites them especially Johnny, but they couldn't harm him as their insructor John Kreese instructed them to leave Daniel alone until the tourament. Prior to the start of the tournament the gang goes into Daniel's locker room where Dutch bullies Daniel and tries to goad him into attacking him but are forced to leave by the referee. During the tournament Daniel defeats Tommy and Dutch in the fourth round and quarterfinals respectively which allows him to make it to the semifinals, while Johnny and Bobby make it to the semifinals as well. Johnny advances to the finals. During Daniel's and Bobby's match in the semifinals Bobby under Kreese's order kicks Daniel's leg which results in Daniel getting everly injured and Bobby himself beong diaqulified for his illegal move. However, Daniel reovers, allowing him to face Johnny in the finals. After winning the first two points against Johnny, Kreese instructs Johnny to sweep his leg which horrifies Johnny. Johnny however follows though and even fights more agressively, allowing him to tie the score. However, Johnny ultimatley loses to Daniel. Despite losing, Johnny personally hands the trophy to Daniel and says "You're alright" signalng that he now has respect for Daniel. Karate Kid 2 The gang has a minor role. Folllowing the tournament Kreese berates Johnny in the parking lot. While Johnny defends himself, Kreese who is still furious breaks his trophy and starts choking him. Bobby and Tommy attempt to stop him, but Kreese hits both of them. Fortunately Miygai rescues Johnny and severly injures Kreese. Karate Kid 3 Although the gang does not appear, it is implied that Johnny and the gang left the dojo following Kreese's assault. Cobra Kai Season 1 34 years following his loss against Daniel in the All Valley tournament, Johnny seeking redemption reopens the dojo and begins teaching a new generation. While the rest of the gang don't make an appearence, they are all shown in flashbacks and Johnny even mentions Dutch and Tommy to his top student Miguel. Season 2 When it is revealed that Tommy is diagnosed with hospice and will not live for much longer, Johnny, Bobby and Jimmy visit him in the hospital. The four then leave the hospital and spend the day together. While Dutch isn't present the four mention that he is in jail and toast to him. After a day full of fun the four fall asleep in the woods. When Johnny, Bobby and Jimmy wake up the following morning they are sad and heartbroken to see Tommy dead (Tommy peacefully died in his sleep). Members *Johnny Lawrence *Bobby *Dutch *Tommy (Deceased)